


An Escalated Suggestion

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Fingering, Kissing?, M/M, Moaning, Teasing, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The two have shared kisses before during skits and videos, but this time it was different. They’re clumsy, knocking teeth and bumping noses as they kiss, not rehearsed like their on-camera kisses. The two fall into it all too easily.





	An Escalated Suggestion

“I wanna try something,” Matt whispers. He’s leaning dangerously close to Ryan’s face, cupping the side of his cheek in the palm of his hand. Ryan’s eyes dart from Matt’s parted lips up to his bright eyes. It takes a second but Matt leans into it, his eyelashes fluttering shut against Ryan’s cheek. It’s a small peck to the lips, but when they separate, Matt’s breathing like he had just ran a marathon. He has his forehead pressed against Ryans, his hands are resting on the other’s cheeks.

“M’sorry–” Matt started, his gaze drifting from the others. He removes his hands from Ryan’s face and instead holds them at his side. “M’just tired…get affectionate when m'tired, Ryan…”, he was rambling again, but now Ryan’s touching the other’s face with his hand and pressing his lips to Matt’s, and Matt sees stars.

The two have shared kisses before during skits and videos, but this time it was different. They’re clumsy, knocking teeth and bumping noses as they kiss, not rehearsed like their on-camera kisses. The two fall into it all too easily.

Matt feels a gasp leave him, sudden and sharp. It’s swallowed up by Ryan, who’s warm hands are running down his sides and up under his shirt, his fingertips ghosting on his back. Ryan is softly pushing Matt onto his back. His hands wring in Matt’s hair, then to his cheek, then the front of his shirt, he can’t get enough of just touching the other. Matt wraps a leg around Ryan’s hips to meet the gap between them. Ryan gives a weak whimper as Matt’s clothed crotch meets his own.

They’re both gasping and panting when their lips part for air, Matt’s hands have found their way to Ryan’s waist, his fingers tracing small patterns into Ryan’s love handles. Matt’s hands move to grip his waist harder, slotting Ryan’s hips in line with his. Matt gives an experimental rock of his hips, earning a whimper from the other.

Ryan presses a kiss to the side of Matt’s mouth and trails down to the crook of his neck.Matt lets out a moan as Ryan’s lips press against the sensitive skin. He can feel Ryan smirk against his neck, as he lets out a groan. His hips rock upwards to meet Ryan’s clumsy yet eager ones. Ryan grazes Matt’s adam apple with his teeth and Matt just about loses it.

“Mh-I, Ryan please don’t leave a mark.” The words are out before he can stop himself. Ryan bites down on the opposite side of his neck, making Matt tangle his thin fingers in Ryan’s hair and pull sharply.

“Fuck, Matt–” Ryan moans out, keening at the sensation.

He doesn’t ever want Ryan to stop touching him. Matt’s hands leave his hair and drift down to his hips, pulling him against the other so they’re slotted against one another once again.

“Matt–” He throws his head forward with a gasp. Ryan presses his forehead to Matt’s and groans. Matt can feel Ryan’s body begin to shiver with pleasure.

Matt’s body rocks downward of its own accord, the way Ryan gasps his name lights a fire in him. “Fuck, please, I want…” His fingers scramble to the back of Ryan’s neck. Matt ghosts his lips against Ryans, his breath hitching when the other leaned into the crook of his neck.

“Tell me what you want.” Ryan said softly, his mouth dusting the side of Matt’s neck.

Matt groans. He wants Ryan to kiss him, to touch him, to feel Ryan inside of him. But they couldn’t. This was probably some misdirected joke of Ryan’s, an escalated suggestion that’s all.

“You.” Matt rasps, the words are out before he can stop himself. He’s curling his fingers in the front of Ryan’s hoodie. “Just you, please Ryan–” He pleads a bit quieter before letting out a choked moan. He can feel how hard Ryan is in his gym shorts against his jean clad crotch. Judging by the sounds Ryan was making, he can only assume he wants this as much as Matt does.

Their mouths meet and all Matt can think about is how fucking good this feels. They’re both fully clothed and his legs wrap their way around Ryan’s waist, keeping him in place. He whines, words muffled as Ryan’s tongue pries Matt’s mouth open. “Please,Ryandon’tstop,itfeelssogood….” Matt manages to whine out.

“What did you want me to do to you?” Ryan genuinely wants to know, but the way he says it makes Matt’s back arch. He muffles a moan in the crook of Ryan’s neck. He doesn’t want to face Ryan when telling him what he wants, too much.

Matt swallows before he speaks again, “Want your pretty lips on my cock, Ryan–” He practically moans at the second part, already imagining the situation.

“Is that it?” Ryan asks. Matt hesitates, biting his lip. “Come on–” Ryan whispers, his hand reaches to play with the other’s hair.

Matt lets out a shaky breath, “I want you to finger me–” He cuts himself off before he lets out an embarrassed groan. “I know it’s weird, you don’t have to dude..” he tries to laugh it off.

Matt removes his head from the crook of Ryan’s neck, expecting him to be choking back a laugh at his request, but instead he feels Ryan’s dick twitches in his shorts at the request.

-

Ryan’s hands are in the front belt loops of Matt’s jeans, his face is in the dip of his neck, mouthing kisses on his skin. “Can I take these off?” he asks, he feels Matt give an enthusiastic nod.

“Please–” he whines.

Ryan unbuttons the jeans, Matt tilts his hips upwards to help Ryan get them off. It doesn’t work. They laugh. Ryan opts to kneel on the floor while Matt’s jeans pool around his ankles.  

Matt’s breath hitches Ryan’s hands smooth downward over his boxer-clad hips and his thighs. A steady stream of pre-cum has managed to wet the front of his boxers, and Ryan just about moans. “S-sorry–” Matt laughs, his hands pull at Ryan’s short locks. “Got a bit excited.” He says.

“Don’t apologize, it’s fucking hot.” Ryan groans.

Matt blushes at Ryan’s comment. He runs a hand through Ryan’s hair and gives a tug, his other hand tangles in the fabric of the couch.

Ryan hooks his fingers around the waistband of his boxers and pulls down, Matt’s cock bobs in front of him. Ryan watches the pre-cum bead at the tip of his dick, mesmerized. He gives an experimental swipe of a finger to the head of his cock, earning a choked moan from Matt.

Ryan grabs the base of Matt’s cock and braces himself. He’s never done this before, and begins to worry that he would disappoint Matt. Another tug on his locks tells Ryan to just do it.  
  
He sticks his tongue out and licks a long line up the shaft, pleased to hear the high whine from above him. Ryan feels Matt’s hand grip his hair even tighter, a silent plea for Ryan to continue. Ryan encases the tip of the other’s cock in his mouth, feeling the pre-cum dribble into his mouth. Ryan takes a shaky breath before he slowly slides the rest of Matt’s length into his mouth.

Matt lets out a choked moan and arches his back towards Ryan, his fingers twisting in Ryan’s dark hair. Ryan moans around his cock, the vibrations of his voice sends a wave of pleasure down Matt’s spine.

Ryan’s nose hits his sandy brown curls, and he takes a second to brace himself. He feels Matt’s cock twitch at the back of his throat, he hears Matt cover his mouth with his free and and give a high moan. Ryan slowly lets the cock slip out of his mouth, squeezing the base, making Matt shiver.

He’s never given a blowjob before, but the sounds that he’s receiving from Matt give him a good idea that he’s doing well. He lets the tip of Matt’s cock rest on his tongue, and slowly takes him in his mouth again. Matt lets out a sharp gasp and runs a hand through his hair, his hands eventually guiding Ryan on his cock. Ryann bobs his head, and heat begins to coil through Matt, his hips tiredly rocking upward, not wanting Ryan to gag on his cock too much.

Ryan shoves a hand down his own shorts and smears the pre-cum forming at the tip of his dick around. He gives a low groan at the sensation of being so full with Matt’s cock, and begins to slowly jerk himself off in time with bobbing his head on Matt.

Ryan knows Matt’s getting close, he can tell by the sloppy movements of his hips and his shaking thighs. Matt’s fingers intertwined themselves in Ryan’s messy hair, unsure if he wants to come down his throat or on his face. He was so close, he tries to tell Ryan he’s coming, but it comes out in a loud whine. Ryan notices and quickly slides off Matt’s cock, earning a disappointed groan.

“Geez Ryan, C-c’mon. Come on–” His hips rock forward to meet Ryan’s mouth, but Ryan just gives a small smirk. Ryan stands up, climbing onto the couch on top of Matt, grazing his mouth over Matt’s neck, making the man jolt into his touch.

“Not yet, you wanted me to finger you, right?” Ryan asks, his voice gravelly and hoarse. Ryan makes a move to adjust Matt so his neck is resting on the arm of the couch. The leather of the couch sticks to Matt’s clothed back and his naked legs. Ryan gets up from his spot on the couch and returns seconds later with a half-full bottle of lubricant.

“You finger yourself, Ryan?” Matt laughs, watching Ryan uncap the bottle. He looks up to meet Matt’s gaze.

“Sometimes, it feels good–” Ryan answers, “You?” he asks Matt as he’s settled in between Matt’s long legs. Matt averts his gaze and bites the inside of his cheek.

“I tried to once?” Matt says, he’s suddenly aware of how exposed he is, and tries to make a move of covering himself up. However, it’s hard due to Ryan sitting in between his legs. “I’ve heard it’s…”

“Good. It feels really fucking good. But you have to relax before it starts to feel good.” Ryan says, pressing a tender hand on Matt’s chest, easing him onto his back.

Ryan applies a generous amount to his fingers, warming the cool liquid by rubbing his fingers together before pressing his fingertips to Matt’s hole. Matt gives a sharp gasp as he feels the liquid hit his entrance. Ryan’s brushing teasing fingers at Matt’s tight entrance, deciding for the right moment.

Ryan’s first finger slides in up to the knuckle before he’s met with opposition. Matt is tight and blisteringly hot around his finger. The man below him has his eyes shut in mild pain.

“You okay?” Ryan asks, he braces a hand on Matt’s chest. The other nods, he grips Ryan’s hand with his own tightly.

“Just feels weird, s’all.” Matt reassures him. Ryan smiles warmly before turning to the task at hand. He rubs circles in Matt’s entrance but this time he presses his lips to the other’s. The second finger slips in easily and Matt gives a sharp gasp as it enters.

Ryan continues to kiss him as he scissors his fingers in Matt’s entrance. He curls them upwards and he feels Matt moan against his mouth, his entire body jolts upwards. “There we go…” Ryan smirks. Matt feels the other nuzzle at his throat, kissing the sensitive skin as he continues to pump his fingers in and out of Matt.

Matt arches up suddenly with a sharp noise that morphs into a cracked moan. He instantly covers his mouth. Matt’s gripping and pulling at Ryan’s hoodie, his whines and labored breaths are the only noise in the room, in the entire apartment. “Don’tstopdon’tstopdon’tstopplease–” Matt’s voice begins to waver and crack as Ryan continues to curl his fingers inside him, brushing up against the bundle of nerves that turn him into a writhing mess.

Ryan feels his cock twitch in his shorts as he fingers Matt. He’s so achingly hard, it hurts.

“You like this, Matt?” Ryan asks, biting down at the crook of his neck. Matt lets out a drawn out moan and nods. “You like my thick fingers spreading you open baby boy?” Matt’s back arches upwards, his hands pulling on Ryan’s hair.

“Keep-Keep talking Ryan, Jesus Christ…” Matt manages to get out.

“You’re so loud Matt–” Ryan begins, there’s a third finger now and Matt can’t help himself but throw his head back as he whimpers and lets out a groan. “Wouldn’t doubt it if the neighbors could hear you.” He says, Matt’s pushing himself down on Ryan’s fingers, trying to get more. “Would you like that?”

Matt doesn’t say anything but moan as his hands are trailing up underneath Ryan’s hoodie, his nails are dragging lines down sharply as Ryan continues to hit that bundle of nerves. Matt’s legs shake as he realizes he’s dangerously close.

“Ryan, please I’m close, so close, just please touch me, I need…” Matt’s a mess, his hands are tangled in Ryan and he can’t stop moaning as Ryan kisses his neck lazily. Matt tips his head back and Ryan takes his free hand and wraps it around the other’s cock, jerking Matt off in time with the thrusts of his fingers.

“I wanna see you come–” He says. Matt arches his back at the comment, the angle causing Ryan’s finger to slip in a bit deeper. Matt lets out a choked sob, “Come on baby boy, come for me–” Ryan says.

That did the trick, Matt gives a weak cry before his entire body jolts and there’s ropes of come spilling out. All onto Ryan, his hoodie, his shirt, and the couch. Ryan’s kissing Matt as he comes down from his orgasm, he wipes the come off his hand. Ryan removes his finger from Matt’s entrance, earning a disappointed sigh from the other, he wipes it on the couch.

-

Matt makes a move to gently push Ryan off him, he is about to kneel on the ground before Ryan stops him. “What are you doing?” He asks.

“W-Wanna see you come, Ryan…” Matt stumbles some, he’s fumbling with the waistband of Ryan’s gym shorts, kneeling on the floor. He can see the tightness of the fabric around his bulge. One of his hands is palming Ryan through his shorts, feeling the thickness of his cock.

“C-Can I?” Matt asks, he’s looking up at him now. Ryan’s face is a deep red, his brown eyes are blown wide with lust. Ryan gives a slow nod for Matt to continue.

Matt’s peeling the gym shorts down slowly, he can feel Ryan’s thick fingers in his hair, easing him forward. Matt’s gaze focuses on the dark spot of pre-cum that’s beading out of the thin fabric of Ryan’s boxers.

Matt leans forward and gives an experimental lick to the spot, making Ryan keen forward, tugging Matt’s lips onto his clothed cock. “Please…” Ryan says so softly.

Matt smirks, placing his hands on Ryan’s hips, holding them down so Ryan can’t buck up as much as he wants. He begins to mouth at the outline of Ryan’s dick in his shorts, teasing him ever so slowly. Ryan gives a weak groan and tries to buck his hips up to meet Matt’s tongue.

“C’mon Matt, don’t fucking tease me–” Ryan whines.

He tugs down his boxers and watches Ryan’s cock spring out. A steady stream of pre-cum beads out of the tip, making Matt lick his lips hungrily. Ryan tightens his grip on Matt’s hair, silently pleading for him to continue.

Matt licks a long stripe from the base to the tip of Ryan’s cock, earning a loud groan. Ryan’s back is arching and his legs are shaking, he whispers out a string of pleads for Matt to continue.

Matt takes the tip in his mouth, feeling the pre-cum dribble onto his tongue. Ryan is a mess above him, moaning louder than Matt was before. Matt takes the tip out of his mouth, and results to flicking his thumb over the slit.

“You want to wake the neighbors up Ryan?” He asks, his other hand is gripping at the base of his cock. He watches Ryan’s eyes flutter shut at the comment, like he’s imagining someone walking in on the two. Maybe it was Chris?

“You want the neighbors to know I was the one who made you make this much noise?” Matt’s on a roll, he didn’t think this would turn Ryan on so much. Ryan bites his lip, covering his mouth with a free hand for extra precaution.

“Not telling you to quiet down Ryan.” Matt says, “I want to hear more of you, come on big boy make some noise for me…”

Ryan lets go of his hand and lets out a choked sob, “Please Matt–” He’s putty in Matt’s hands, it’s…endearing to see Ryan losing this much control. Matt finally decides he’s had enough and slowly takes all of him in his mouth.

Matt’s nose reaches the dark brown curls of Ryan’s crotch and breathes. Ryan’s so deliciously thick in Matt’s mouth, he moans around his cock at the sensation. Making Ryan jolt in pleasure.

Matt slides off Ryan’s cock, but keeps the tip in his mouth. Ryan lets out a low groan at the feeling.

“Matt for fucks sake, stop teasing me–” Ryan’s bucking his hips into Matt’s mouth, desperately trying to finish.

“Show me how much you want it.” Matt breathes. “Use my mouth Ryan to make you feel good.” Ryan keens forward, and Matt moans at how desperate Ryan is for him. “However you want to please Ryan, I need your cock.” Matt says, and that almost pushes Ryan off the edge.

Matt feels Ryan’s hand guide him back onto his dick. It’s slow at first, Ryan not wanting to hurt him, but it quickly gets heated as Ryan loses his efforts to hold back. He’s lifting his hips up and shallowly fucking into Matt’s open mouth.  
  


Matt’s drooling around Ryan’s thick cock, spit is dribbling down his chin. Matt moans around Ryan’s cock, loving the feeling of being so full.

Matt can tell he’s getting close, his legs quiver around Matt’s body and his thrust become erratic and frantic. “Fuck, Matt–” Ryan moans, he grips Matt’s hair harder. “I’m so close, please–”

Matt realizes that he probably doesn’t have it in him to swallow Ryan’s come. He’s not choking now, but he decides to play it on the safe side. He holds Ryan’s hips in place as he slides himself off. Ryan actually cries out at the cool air hitting his dick.

“Why’d you stop?” He asks, his voice is wavering slightly. “Matt I’m so fucking close, please don’t tease me–” He begins, Matt cuts him off.

“I don’t think I can take all of you, too much–” Matt says, “You’re just so thick Ryan I-I–”

He stops as he feels Ryan buck into his touch and that does it. Ryan’s moaning as he orgasms, ropes of come shoot out onto Matt’s face. Some lands in his mouth and Matt gladly licks his lips and swallows that portion. A mix of come and spit leisurely runs down his chin and onto his shirt.

“Holy shit…” Ryan manages to moan out, his voice is cracked and hoarse from moaning so much. Matt takes the front of his t-shirt and wipes the come off his face with it. He smiles back up at Ryan once done, and climbs onto the couch.

“Sorry I got come on your shirt.” Ryan says, laughing.

Matt rolls his eyes, “I got come on your hoodie, I think we’re even.” He smiles.

“As much as I want to sleep right now, we should probably clean up.” Ryan suggests, Matt nods.

“Yeah we probably should.” Matt says, he helps Ryan off the couch and the two make their way into the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is my first fic ?! nsfw is difficult to write lol
> 
> also! follow my nsfw tumblr @daddykinkwatson


End file.
